Watchers of the Outcast and the Keepers of the World
by IcySnowSage
Summary: The tailed beast are thought of as beast and evil creatures. However, They are tasked with something the world of Shinobi could never understand. Now watch as the Kyuubi and Naruto are influenced in a way to come and prosper. Maybe Harem Some Bashing depending. Some mixed results depending on thought and Characters will be Altered Greatly


**Hello to all my readers, reviewers, and critiques. I give you my take on the story of Naruto with my Oc's present. If there is any info required pm me at my page. Also I might do a small harem but it has to make sense and be able to be stable and held together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my Oc's and this crazy story.**

The Secrets that are best unknown

In the world of Naruto there hundreds of secrets that each village, kage, and shinobi hid from their enemies and allies alike. One of these secrets is unknown to all shinobi. Only the oldest creatures in the land know of this secret and even they are sworn to never speak of it. These ancient are also known as the bijuu or tailed beast that are living incarnations of destruction, but what most people of this world do not know is that the bijuu are sentient creatures with feelings and emotions like you and I. From a different point of perspective things will change to the mind.

Konoha (12 yrs before original time frame)

We find the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko in its full fury attacking the village of Konoha. It viciously attacks all of the shinobi without prejudice or signs of concern. The shinobi keep attacking furiously with all of the jutsu and weapons in their repertoire but nothing seems to harm the great beast. The Kyuubi swings one of its nine tails and destroys a large area of the forest crushing many shinobi under its strength and the earth and trees it threw about. The shinobi however do not stop and keep coming to attack it, but what they do not know is that a man in the shadows has the fox mesmerized to do its bidding. The man cackles at the simplicity of freeing the fox and unleashing it upon the village hidden in the leaves, but even he does not know what he has awaken inside the fox. Beneath its fur, and skin is a sealing array so complex that no even the sage of six pathes could unravel it. Unoticed by everyone is the pulsing of said shield and what is happening inside the Kyuubi.

(Inside the Kyuubi's Consciousness)

"Sir what should I do my body will no longer listen to me and I fear that the village will be destroyed." Says the Kyuubi to a doorway that is covered in seals with no way of opening.

"Sir I know it is a lot of me to ask but please I ask of you to help me. Please sir."

**(Rumble…. Rumble…..)** The door starts shaking violently and cracks start to form across it with beams of light shooting out. The Kyuubi looks on astonished not honestly expecting this.

"To this day I never thought you would have the will to throw down your pride and ask me for help." Booms a loud voice that causes the fox to cower away until the sealed door breaks and pieces fly everywhere. "I cannot do much but I can reinstate your mind to be in control. Be warned though Kyuubi in due time I will rise from my throne and I shall keep my promise I made to you."

If any person could tell the difference in the facial expressions they would see it was smiling slightly. The owner of the booming voice then raises his arm and slams the staff he holds into the ground shaking the entire realm of the Kyuubi's unconscious.

(Outside of the Kyuubi several meters away)

The man in shadows or Madara Uchiha as he proclaimed, is then blow backwards and thrown across the ground for over two miles scratching to a halt. "Madara" gets up and grabs his head. "What in Kami's name was that? One minute I am in control of the Kyuubi then I am knocked out by something." Then Madara smirks, "Oh well what's done is done. I might as well take my leave." He then opens up a portal and leaves the forest to who knows where.

(Back with the Kyuubi)

Now in control of its senses the Kyubii turns to flee but is met the Chief Gamabunta with the Yondaime riding upon his head. The Kyubii reels up its tails and tries to flee, but before it can the toad chief shoots out his tongue and drags the Kyubii back where the Yondaime begins to chant and build up his chakra.

"**Shiki Fujin" **exclaims the Yondaime.

The Shinigami appears and starts the complicated ritual of sealing the Kyuubi inside the newborn baby that the Yondaime is holding securely. A seal appears on the baby's abdomen while the fox slowly starts to disappear. The baby begins to cry as the Kyuubi finally vanishes completely.

The Yondaime coughs up some blood and begins charging up chakra to seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra into himself so it shall never walk the earth at full strength.

"Sleep well my son." Says the Yondaime as he closes his eyes for the last time. A stray thought leaves his mind before he leaves this world, "Someone please keep my son safe."

"**I will.**"

(Six Years later.)

We find the village pariah Naruto Uzumaki running from a mob of villagers and shinobi running for his life.

"Get back here Demon. Stand still and take your retribution." Yelled a overly intoxicated village at the front of the mob with a club.

Naruto himself runs away from the villagers and hides in an alley but it was only a matter of time until he was found.

(Inside The Seal)

The Kyuubi is still looking upon the door insides its cell.

"**Why did you make that promise sir?"** Asked the Kyuubi upon the door way.

Nothing but silence permeates the cell as the Kyuubi awaits patiently as it awaits for its question to answer for the past six years.

Fear is something that many people, beast, and spirits among the land. However, the tailed beast felt fear too. They feared something ancient and powerful that only they were allowed to know of. The Kyuubi itself is now in fear for what stands behind the "sealed door".

"**Do not ask for what is not needed. In time, you will shall see my purpose in this promise. For now the boy must be protected as I have vowed under the name of my High Father." **

** "BOOM!" throughout the seal a great rumbling happens.**

(Outside the Seal, with Naruto)

Naruto still waits for the coming of the mob to attack but yet all the people, villager and shinobi alike, run right past him. Naruto gets up from his hiding place and runs back to his house without even knowing of what has transpired within his mind.


End file.
